Guardian
by animearia
Summary: In which Yuu's acting stranger than normal..not that Guren's worried or anything. He's just...concerned. Shinya appoints himself Yuu's Godfather and together the two track him down. And Guren feels some intense fiery rage. Set pre Owari No Seraph, just a couple weeks after Guren finds Yuu, with a tonne of Guren and Shinya. Also baby Yuu, yay!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello! I recently finished watching the anime after catching up on the manga and I had to write this! I love the relationship between Yuu and Guren and I have such a burning need for more scenes between 'baby' Yuu, as I have ended up referring to him as, and Guren, so I figured I'd write it myself!_**

 ** _I know this is probably a little bit OOC and possibly wrong in places, but I find it odd that Yuu was always bugging Guren but he never met Shinya or hung around with the rest of Guren's squad much. So if you can bear with it, I hope you guys like it! If anyone has any requests for more scenes with Guren and Yuu, I'd love to write some more! This was actually only 4k words before I edited it, I got a bit carried away and it didn't really take the direction I was meaning but yeah!_**

Guren wasn't sure what the hell had happened to him, but at some point in the weeks after the kid had thrown himself at him crying…Guren had come to care for him. Like an annoying little brother, he refused to think of any word that would paint him as a father figure, despite the fact he was the closest thing to it the kid had. He suspected he was more a combination of brother and father to Yuu but he didn't like to encourage him in case he got...ideas. Sure he acted like the kid was a pain in the ass..he was. Just not all the time. He felt for the kid. Sayuri had gotten the story out of him on the way back after they'd found him. He'd found a family and they'd all been killed by vampires, the same damn vampires that where keeping him captive. The kid was alone, didn't really have anyone. He'd felt some real sympathy for him when he'd been lying there in the snow with the kid crying all over him, getting his clothes all snotty. So yeah. He liked the kid. Not that he'd tell him that, didn't need the kid harassing him anymore than he already was.

It wasn't in his nature to act all, well…motherly to the kid. He'd leave that to Sayuri, who'd even gone so far as to lecture he and his squad about their language in front of the kid and bug Guren to make sure he was taking care of him, make sure he was feeding the kid. _As if it was his job_. Mito and Shigure weren't as bad as Sayuri but they'd been known to fawn all over the kid too, damn kid them eating out of the palm of his hand. It was sickening. He'd have to put a stop to it, couldn't have that happening when the kid finally joined the company. A certainty the kid would know nothing about. Goshi on the other hand, was the one Guren would have to keep his eye on. _Who knew what that idiot would teach the kid without supervision, and_ _I don't just mean vampire killing…wait…_ Guren shook his head. _Now I sound like an overprotective parent. Dammit._

Guren figured he was all Yuu had, and the kid needed someone to look out for him, and unfortunately for him...it looked like that dubious honour had fallen on him. The kid had 'taken a liking' to him, and now Guren couldn't shake him. Someone up there really hated him and sent the kid as a punishment, clearly. But Guren did his best to keep on eye on the kid. Subtly. To offer advice. To try to show the kid some form of caring, without making it obvious because Guren just didn't do….that. He had a reputation to maintain after all, so..yeah, he cared for the kid in his own way.

 _Can't have anyone thinking I've gone soft._ Yuu's constant harassing meant Guren had come to know the kid pretty well since finding him a few weeks back. Guren had figured he'd bring the kid back and leave him with the others and just….that would be that. He'd be someone else's problem. Yuu had other ideas. He'd glommed on to Guren like an irritating barnacle. He was annoying, constantly bugging him to teach him this, or that, and how to kill the damn vampires already. He never left him alone, anytime Guren had any peace..it was swiftly shattered by Yuu. He never had a moment to himself between all his other duties and Yuu. _Kind of like a parent._ He thought absently before shaking his head vehemently. _No. I'm not the damn kids parent! I'm his...person. Guardian...thing._

In the past few days Yuu had become quieter. More withdrawn. He didn't want to hang out with anyone, and if Guren didn't know better, he'd think the kid was avoiding him. Not that he cared either way. Much. _I'm not worried..I'm just…concerned. It's damn unnatural for the kid to keep his trap shut for longer than five minutes._ It wasn't like Yuu to be so quiet, he hadn't even bugged Guren to teach him all about killing vampires, a daily occurrence for the kid. Seriously. The kid was practically an alarm...one he couldn't switch off or pull the batteries out of. Banging on his bedroom door usually signalled the kids arrival, and when Guren dragged his ass out of bed and opened the door he'd be confronted by the kid demanding to know how to kill the vampires. Like damn clockwork. He hadn't had a lie in since the kid had gotten here. Until this week.

Guren wouldn't admit it out loud..hell he wouldn't even admit it to himself but…he kinda missed it. The kid made him feel needed. Made him feel like a hero or something, the keeper of all the vampire killing secrets. As if he was the only one who could help the kid. Guren figured this whole thing had gone on long enough, it was time to find out what the kid's problem was. _I'm just not used to having free time. I'll get used to it….._ he tried to reason with himself, seeing his lie in's slipping away. _No. Something's up with the kid. Could be serious, after what he went through…_

Guren uncharacteristically not paying attention, deep in thought as he was, bumped in to someone as he prowled down the hallway, looking for the pint sized pain.

"Watch where you're going" he growled. He heard a familiar chuckle and groaned inwardly. _Damn Shinya. It had to be. Just what I need._

"You where clearly deep in thought….for once. Worried about your kid?" Shinya said slyly.

"What?" his voice may have risen a few decibels. He refused to call it a shriek.

" _You_ know, the little pint sized…you that follows you around" Guren stared at Shinya and his smirk.

" _What?!"_ he repeated, irritated at how...dumbfounded he sounded.

"Oh….I just mean..he bears a striking resemblance to you is all. You can't tell me you haven't noticed, other people have" Shinya chuckled and Guren glared. It had been commented once or twice, but he usually ignored it. It was ridiculous.

"What do you want Shinya?" He sighed irritably, he didn't have the time for this. He needed to find the kid and deal with him as soon as possible so things could go back to normal and he could stop damn well worrying.

"You where the one who bumped in to me!" Shinya protested and Guren narrowed his eyes. "Fine. After watching you stalk around growling at everything, I decided you could use some help looking for the kid." Shinya said seriously before a mischievous twinkle lit up his eyes. "After all…I should be taking more of a responsibility for him"

"How do you figure?" Guren frowned, _I don't even want to imagine where he's going with this._

"Well when you die…" Guren started to splutter.

"What do you mean when?!" He choked out. _As if I could be taken down easily._ Shinya ignored him and carried on.

"When you die, most likely because of your predisposition to pissing people off, I'm the one that'll have to take care of him, Goshi isn't suitable guardian material, the poor child would be corrupted within the day and the girls don't have the time to look after him. He's only cute to them because they can hand him back to you. So what with being your closest and dearest friend and therefore duty bound to take custody of the poor orphaned soul." Guren mouthed the words 'poor orphaned soul' and stared at Shinya, agape. He blithely carried on.

"It automatically makes me his Godfather, of course. I'm the only suitable candidate, for the reasons I've already outlined." _He has put way too much thought in to this._ Guren thought. "He'll love me. I'll be the perfect guardian. Much better than you anyway, I wouldn't lose him." Shinya declared confidently. Guren narrowed his eyes. The silver haired man actually seemed...serious.

"One never say that again. Ever. You're not his damn Godfather Shinya, I'm not his parent. I'm just the guy who found him, okay; and two...I didn't lose him" He growled as Shinya laughed.

"And yet here you are patrolling the hallways looking for him"

"I'm not looking for him...I'm...on my way to somewhere" Guren said defensively. He'd be damned if he admitted anything to Shinya.

"Oh. So you aren't looking for your shadow?" Shinya pressed. "Funny, I thought your mumblings proved otherwise" Guren scowled. Shinya was just going to keep prodding him until he cracked. A tactic that usually worked...there was only a certain amount of time he could take Shinya's presence before irritation set in. Guren glared at him.

"I'm not looking for him..." Guren trailed off and Shinya raised an eyebrow. Guren sighed. "The brat's avoiding me okay. It's weird" Guren grumbled.

"Can't say I blame him, you aren't always the best of company, even when you're in a good mood" Shinya said drily.

"Hey. I'm practically his God, I can't go a minute without that kid battering my damn door down to harass me for something" Guren defended. Shinya smirked triumphantly.

"Ah. Someone's enjoying their new role more than they let on" Shinya chuckled. Guren scowled but before the bickering could escalate he snapped.

"Look, if you're going to inflict your presence on me...just be quiet about it" he couldn't waste any more time standing here. He had a busy day, without having to look for the brat.

Shinya turned serious. "So. Where are we looking first?" He asked. Guren shrugged moodily and Shinya laughed and fell in to step with Guren as he started to walk off.

"You don't know where the likes to hang out when he's not with you? Shameful. Even I know that" Shinya said proudly. Then pointed to himself and mouthed, 'Godfather material', Guren just rolled his eyes. "What? Still no? What about 'Cool Uncle Shinya?' Guren groaned.

"Shinya. The kid is nothing to you, let it go" he said tiredly.

"Not true. Do I need to outline my arguments again?" Guren groaned. "Didn't think so. In all practicality Guren, if something does happen to you, someone is going to have to be his new Guardian and I don't think you want it to be Kureto. None of your team would be able to do it.." Shinya trailed off and Guren sighed. He had a point.

"Fine. But you're not calling yourself his damn Godfather" Shinya grinned. "Now where does he usually hang out?" Guren asked impatiently. "And we'll be discussing why you've been stalking the kid later"

"Oh, this way" Shinya gestured down a hallway and Guren started to walk, Shinya becoming his temporary barnacle until Yuu took back the job. "And I wasn't stalking him. I have a view of it from my office, I spotted your mini-me once or twice." Shinya said indignantly. Guren didn't answer and the two soon cleared the hallway and stepped out in to the glaring sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

Guren shielded his eyes and looked about. Not too far away was an area the kids liked to hang out in, he hadn't figured Yuu would be there, thought the kid only hung around with him. He knew Yuu would find it hard to make attachments after what had happened to him, but he supposed couldn't be the only person Yuu hung out with. Guren felt a stab of sadness at the thought of the poor kid all alone when he wasn't around. He shook it off. _Of course he's gotta be bugging the other kids, some of them have family in the Demon Army, kid's probably been trying to get intel, hoping some of them are freer with information than I am._ He told himself. His gaze travelled over the area, but he couldn't see a familiar mess of black hair anywhere. He strode over to where some kids where playing, his shadow blotting out the sun and making them look up. He heard Shinya come to a stop beside him.

"Brats. Have you seen my-" He inwardly cursed. _Damn Shinya putting the thought in my head._ "Have you seen Yuu?" he bit out. They looked up at him and then away, refusing to meet his eyes. Guren frowned, he guessed he was a little intimidating. "Short. Black hair. Freaky green eyes?" he elaborated. The kids still wouldn't meet his eyes and shook their heads. Guren narrowed his eyes, studying each of the kids. _They're lying to me. Why are they lying to me?_ He took a step forward and Shinya grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Before you go in to overprotective father mode-" he started.

"Shut up Shinya!" Guren growled. Shinya ignored him and pointed to two boys lurking over to the side, watching the scene with interest.

"You might want to question them." Guren nodded, the boys looked overly invested in the conversation. He knew it wasn't widely known that he was Yuu's guardian. People knew he'd found him, sure, but they didn't know he was responsible for him. The boys could just be curious about why an Officer, who they didn't think had contact with Yuu anymore, would be looking for him. But from the other kids reactions to Yuu's name, he didn't think so. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he and Shinya turned purposefully in the direction of the two boys. He and Shinya strode up to the boys who looked pleased at the attention from the two officers.

"You're...you're in the Moon Demon Company! Guren Ichinose you lead it and Shinya Hiragi the Major General" They said in awe. Guren merely nodded, ignoring the adoration the boys clearly had for him. Normally he'd love the attention, but something about these two bugged him. He wasn't sure what.

"Have you seen Yuu?" he asked bluntly. The boys smirked and Guren narrowed his eyes, watching the two. Their eyes widened at Shinya's next words, and what looked momentarily like panic and fear flitted through their eyes.

"Our kid, looks like Guren but with a less hostile demeanour" Shinya elaborated unnecessarily. Guren turned to him.

"He's not our kid!" Guren said with menace. Shinya smiled widely, undeterred.

"Well you found him and technically could be seen to have adopted him, what with all the time you spend looking after him. Or...maybe he adopted you, I'm not really sure what happened, anyway, as his Godfather and/or cool Uncle, that makes him ours" Shinya said proudly.

"You are not his damn Godfather Shinya!" Guren found himself repeating the words. "Or his Uncle. You are neither." Guren stressed. Shinya seemed determined to have some kind of relationship with the kid, he wasn't sure if it was because Shinya had an interest in him or sympathy or if he just wanted to bug Guren even more than usual by latching on to the kid, but Guren didn't need Shinya and the kid teaming up. _It's not like I'm worried that the kid's gonna like Shinya more than me. I mean...the guy's damn near unbearable to be around, he's so freaking annoying. No-one needs to smile that much, especially in the morning._

"Yes I am" Shinya insisted.

"Says who?" _What is his damn fixation?_

"Me. He needs someone to look after him who isn't so….grumpy. Mean. Anti-social. I could go on." Shinya smirked. "He needs someone who's a better influence" Guren glared, and opened his mouth, but the boys snickering stopped him from replying.

"You mean the crybaby?" Guren turned his glare on the two boys.

"What?" he said quietly. The boys missed the menace in the tone, too engrossed in whatever humour they'd found with Yuu.

"The crybaby. We can hear him at night you know, screaming in his sleep, everyone can, and when he tried to talk to us we just had to ask him why, cos it's weird and kinda annoying. He said it was nightmares because of Vampires killing his entire family and then he started crying" The boys laughed. Guren clenched his teeth, he was surprised Yuu had volunteered that much information. Perhaps the kid had wanted to make friends after all, Guren hadn't figured the kid would be willing to do that. Not after everything was still so fresh. _Poor kid. He just wanted to fit in, make some friends...or maybe he just wanted to talk to them about the Demon Army. Either way, it's not his fault._ He observed the boys chuckling away and felt his glare harden. _It's not socially acceptable to punch out two twelve year olds._ He told himself. He glanced to the side to see what Shinya made of this and did a double take at the scowl the other man was wearing.

"Yeah, he keeps saying how he wants to kill the vampires but he can't even handle a nightmare about one" the boys sniggered. "He can't even fight either, he asked us if we knew how to, and then we kicked his ass" the two boys high fived and Guren nearly let out a snarl. Shinya grabbed his arm.

"Will you stop damn grabbing me" he growled, pulling his arm away. Shinya ignored him.

"Have you seen him today?" Shinya asked rather coldly, for him. The boys turned their attention back to the two men.

"Yeah we saw him, he musta had a nighmare again last night, cos he was screaming again, he came here to try to talk to those guys" the boys gestured at the first group of the kids who where now watching the exchange, "and we where making fu-" one boy shoved the other in the ribs, obviously finally noting Guren's murderous expression.

"Uh. We where uh….talking to him about it and then uh…." the kid scrabbled around for words, "He went that way" The kid finally said and pointed to the building all the kids lived in. If Guren had to guess what really happened he figured Yuu got upset about the kids making fun of him, and despite his lack of success before, he probably tried to kick their asses. These boys must have started training, Yuu wouldn't know that and it wasn't his fault he wasn't trained like them. Why would the vampire's teach them to fight when it could be used against them? Guren turned and stalked away, Shinya close behind. They where stopped by a young girl who grabbed on to Shinya's jacket, evidently deciding he was the friendlier of the two, a point Shinya made sure to acknowledge by turning to Guren and shooting him a 'see?' look, before he looked down at the girl enquiringly.

"Are you Yuu's dad?" she asked, looking shyly at Guren from around Shinya. He heard Shinya stifle a laugh.

"No. Why?" he said, trying not to growl at the kid.

"Oh. Because they-" she points over to the two boys they'd just been speaking to, "Kept making fun of him saying that he's a crybaby who can't even handle a nightmare, and that no-one comes to quiet him because no-one cares about him because he's just an orphan, and he doesn't have anyone to care." She said innocently, eyebrows furrowed. "They're not very nice to him, he asked for help fighting but they weren't really teaching" She frowned. "I think he just wanted to make friends. He always seems so lonely whenever I see him around. I thought they might have been lying and you where his dad and so you could help him" She said. Guren swallowed, and nodded before walking away in the direction Yuu had taken. He felt unbearably sad for the kid. He hadn't realised. He griped about the kid spending so much time with him but...he didn't have anyone else. _Dammit maybe I should let the kid hang out with Shinya._ Speaking of he could hear Shinya murmuring something to the girl before he turned and caught up to Guren.

"So…." the silver haired man started.

"They're bullying my kid!" Guren snarled. Shinya supressed a laugh at Guren, try as he might to hide it, he really cared about Yuu.

"Seems that way" he said quietly, chosing to ignore the opportunity to mock Guren for his choice of wording.

"It's not his fault, what happened to him was traumatic. Of course he has damn nightmares, I should have known he would. But how dare they! He can't control what he does when he sleeps!" Guren ranted. Shinya nodding along next to him. "The one time the kid tries to make friends and they..they…they…"

"I know" Shinya said consolingly. "Children are vicious" Guren ignored him as if he hadn't spoken, seemingly thinking out loud.

"It's still too damn raw. Poor kid. He's probably damn near mortified that he cried about it in front of the other kids. They have no damn right to taunt him about it or about being an orphan, he's not the only orphan in this place! He just tried to defend himself but he's not had any training, I wasn't going to start him yet, I wanted to let him adjust, get used to it all. Most of those brats have been training for months. He didn't stand a chance." Patted his arm in solidarity. Guren was getting more riled up the more he thought about it.

"But more importantly" Guren started, "Why the hell did no-one damn well tell me that my kid was having nightmares so badly that he was waking up screaming?! That's something I should have been notified about!" Guren's ranting had been increasing in volume, until the last part was practically yelled. Shinya winced.

"Calm down. There's nothing you can do about it right now" Shinya said calmly.

"Oh there is" Guren started back in the direction of the boys, before Shinya once again grabbed his arm.

"WILL YOU STOP DAMN WELL GRABBING AT ME EVERY FIVE MINUTES" Guren yelled at him.

"Guren. I know you're upset. Yuu doesn't deserve to be treated so cruelly, but you need to calm down. Yuu needs you right now. We'll deal with them later." that brought Guren up short. He wasn't used to being needed. Not in the way Yuu needed him. Shinya waited a few moments before releasing Guren.

"So where do you think he is?" he asked him.

"Only one place he could be if the kids avoiding everyone. They're all out, so he's staying in. Now I know why he's been quiet, and why he hasn't been bothering me for the past week. Didn't want me to find out what was going on." Guren muttered.

"Can't imagine why" Shinya observed as he watched Guren storm down hallways, his temper flaring up.

"HEY!" Guren grabbed a passing soldier. "Go get Sayuri, tell her to meet me at my kids room, tell her it's an emergency" Guren growled, releasing the soldier when he nodded.

"Hiding in his room?" Shinya asked, failing to hide his amused smile.

"Where else does he have to go? Normally he'd be bugging me, first clue something was wrong right there" Guren grouched. He and Shinya hurried towards Yuu's room in the same building as all the other civilian kids, people jumping out of their way.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before they reached the door to the room Yuu shared with a few other kids, all of whom where out so Yuu had the place to himself, the perfect place to hide, and Guren tried to open the door…only to find it locked. _Who gave the damn kids a lock for their door?!_ He started to bang on it.

"KID! I know you're in there!" he shouted through the wood.

"Go away Guren" came a small voice from inside.

"Open the door. NOW" Guren roared.

"Now Guren-" Shinya started.

"Why am I still staring at your damn door?!" Guren yelled, banging harder.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a watery eyed Yuu, with a bruise along one cheekbone. When Guren's eyes rested on it his teeth clenched so hard he thought he heard a crack.

"What do you want stupid Guren?" Yuu grumbled. Shinya laughed outright.

"Stupid Guren. I like it, it has a nice ring to it" he said, eyes twinkling. Yuu turned his attention from Guren to the calmer Shinya.

"Who are you?" Yuu looked up at him suspiciously.

"I'm your Godfather-"

"Not now Shinya" Guren growled, throwing out an arm.

Yuu looked up at Shinya, eyes narrowed doing a pretty good imitation of Guren. Shinya laughed again.

"What is so damn amusing?" Guren snapped.

"Oh nothing. It's just…he really is like a mini you" Shinya chuckled and Guren glared.

"I'm nothing like Guren, he's…he's….stupid" Yuu protested. Shinya just laughed even harder. "Shut up….you..you…stupid Shinya!" Guren smirked, pleased at Shinya's crestfallen expression.

"We need to expand your vocabulary kid" he stated, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I'm the nice one!" Shinya protested. Yuu mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Guren asked with a raised eyebrow, Yuu scowled.

"Nothing. Did you come here just to…to laugh at me" Yuu looked at the ground. Guren and Shinya immediately sobered up.

"No kid. We're not here to laugh at you." Guren reassured.

"Then what do you want?" suspicion coloured his voice.

"Look. You went all quiet on me, and I know you where avoiding me. Made me twitchy. Like you where up to something-" Guren started. Shinya rolled his eyes.

"Can we skip the gruff Guren bluster?" He asked, making Yuu let out a small laugh. Shinya beamed and turned a triumphant look to Guren.

"Kid..Yuu…we spoke to some boys when we where looking for you-"

"What did you do that for?!" Yuu yelled, cutting him off. Guren's mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Yeah Guren, what did you do that for?" Shinya chimed in, looking at him. Guren shot him a murderous glare. _I knew this would happen if the two came in to contact._

"I was….concerned-" he struggled to find the words in the face of the kids panic. Shinya obviously decided to step in.

"He was worried Yuu-" Guren glared but didn't interrupt. "Because you haven't been yourself, I bumped in to him looking for you and thought I'd help. Those boys told us about what's been happening"

"I don't know what they told you, but, nothing's been happening" Yuu folded his arms stubbornly, even Guren had to admit..it was very, well...him.

"Look Yuu, it's okay. We know you're being bullied-" Guren started.

"I am not!" Yuu said, still refusing to look at them. Guren looked to the heavens. _I have no idea what I'm doing, where the hell is Sayuri when I need her? This is what I damn summoned her for! This is not in my job description, I don't know how to talk to kids, dammit._

Guren's attention was drawn back to the situation at hand and away from his thoughts, when he heard a sound that he could have sword was a sniffle. His eyes shot to the kid and…. _ah hell. Is he….is he crying?_ Guren shifted uncomfortably. _I am not equipped to handle this._ He shifted his gaze to Shinya. _Well, looks like it's Shinya's time to shi-you're kidding me. So much for being the perfect guardian._ Guren noted as he spotted Shinya's brief look of panic when faced with the tears of a child. Guren put his hand on Yuu's shoulder.

"It's okay Yuu. We'll deal with it"

"NO! Then they'll think I'm…I'm an even bigger baby, if you…if you-" Guren looked at Shinya helplessly. Shinya sighed but before he could say anything Sayuri came rushing up, Goshi, Mito and Shigure in tow.

"What's going on Guren? You said it was an emergency, but you didn't say anything else and the soldier said you seemed on edge so I brought the…" She trailed off as she spotted Yuu in tears and Guren looking frustrated.

"Woah did we walk in on some father/son argument about bed times or whatever? Or are you just so scary you make kids cry now?" Goshi asked, smirking. Guren turned his glare on him and Goshi held his hands up, his expression screaming 'what?!'.

"Leave me alone!" Yuu cried, trying to slam the door, but Guren's foot prevented him from doing so. _That's going to leave a mark. Brat has some force behind him._

"Aw…look..he's already in his 'leave me alone, you don't understand me' door slamming phase, they grow up so fast!" Goshi taunted Guren, wiping a fake tear away and Mito smacked him swiftly on the back of the head.

"What's the matter Yuu?" Sayuri asked gently. He looked up at her tearfully.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Are you sure? Is Guren being mean to you?" she asked kindly, and any relief Guren felt at her finally showing up to handle this situation went flying out of the window.

"HEY!" Guren protested. _I'm not that bad._ He grumbled to himself.

"You can tell her Yuu, she won't do anything to make it worse." Shinya said, seeing an opportunity to get the kid to open up. Yuu looked at Shinya thoughtfully, then Sayuri, then Guren, then back to Shinya. He sniffled.

"I…I want to talk to you and Sayuri" Yuu said, pointing between the two. "But not stupid Guren. He'll just make it worse"

Guren's eyes bugged, and he tried really hard to squash down the hurt feeling that Yuu didn't want to talk to him about his problem. He'd requested Sayuri because he knew the kid liked her, and would open with her there, she was just one of those people. He'd just figured the kid would be talking to him too. _Careful. You're getting too damn attached. Who cares if the kid wants to talk to Shinya instead of you._

Shinya smirked. "Told you he'd love me" Guren scowled at him.

"You okay man?" Goshi whispered, "Hurts to be replaced am I right?" Guren didn't dignify that with an answer as he watched the group walk in to Yuu's room. The door closed. Ignoring the remaining three members of his squad he pressed his ear to the door, despite his mocking, Goshi wasn't far behind him. Mito and Shigure just looked at them.

"I keep having nightmares…about…about when I escaped from the vampires. And…and that noble killed my family. I always wake up and I'm…screaming and…and the other kids can hear me and…they kept looking at me funny. I don't like the other kids so I…"

"So you..spend time with Guren" Shinya finished his sentence carefully. Yuu must have nodded because he continued.

"Yuu, I really think you should let Guren come in and talk to him, he's your guardian. He wants to help you" Shinya said quietly.

"No. Stupid Guren's just going to make everything worse and...and...and...he's never bullied by anyone. No-one's ever mean to Guren, not like they are to me. It's..embarrassing" Yuu mumbled. Guren winced. _Not entirely true kid_.

"I thought..maybe…I could make friends. Not like my family but…maybe other people had...where...where the same as me...I don't know" He descended in to mumbling. "I tried to talk to some kids, to make friends, and they asked me about the screaming…and I told them the truth, because I didn't want to lie, but…"

Guren could hear tears in the kids voice and his glance briefly shifted to Goshi who even looked a little upset for Yuu.

"It…it didn't happen so long ago and I tried not to but I got..upset and they laughed at me. They kept making fun of me and saying I wouldn't be able to fight the vampires because I'm too much of a crybaby, and that I don't have anyone because I'm an orphan so no-one cares, and that vampire's will get me if I try to fight because I'm...I'm..." he heard a sniffle, "So I tried to show them but….I can't fight. Now everytime I see them they make fun of me and I can't make them stop. I tried to but they just…" _kicked his ass. Because most of them are already in training and have been for a while now. The poor kid probably only knows how to throw a punch._

Without thinking Guren threw open the door, startling Goshi from his position, who would have fallen flat on his face if Mito and Shigure hadn't grabbed the back of his jacket. Guren looked at Yuu who was sitting on what must be his bed out of the few in there, between Shinya and Sayuri, the latter's arm resting around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Here's what's going to happen kid. You're moving to the same barracks we're in and away from those fuckin-damn kids" he corrected at Sayuri's warning look. He wanted Yuu away from the freaking brats, and if he was in their barracks he'd be closer to Guren who could help him with his nightmares, as well as give the kid some space by giving him his own room. There where a lot of empty rooms, and Yuu could have his pick. He'd have the guards alert him if Yuu woke up screaming, and he'd be there to help the kid through it all. No need for those snot nosed brats to know about Yuu's struggles and it'd be less of a pain in the ass for him to get to you if the kid...needed him.

"We're going to get you started on your training too, I think it's about damn time. You'll be behind but I'm sure we can catch you up. Sound good kid?" Guren finished. Yuu looked up at Guren swiping at his eyes, and Guren could see the relief if them. Like a burned had been lifted.

"YEAH!" He yelled, bowling in to Guren in what would be the last hug he ever got from the kid, who'd, like Guren, struggle to show affection to his pseudo…guardian..thing. Guren stood there, arms out looking down at the kid wrapped around his middle in surprise. Shinya cleared his throat, and when Guren looked up he mimed closing his arms and hugging. Guren scowled and settled for ruffling the kids hair. What would become his go to show of affection. Shinya snorted and shook his head.

"You're doing it all wrong" he said in a stage whisper, undeterred by Guren's glare. Yuu broke away from Guren and bounced over to Shinya.

"Will you train me? You're way nicer than stupid Guren" Shinya smirked at Guren's outrage.

"HEY!" he blurted out before he regained control. "Sorry kid. That's gonna be my job. Shinya doesn't have time for you" Guren said calmly and with a hint of a smirk at the silver haired man.

"Now Guren, I'm sure I could-" Shinya started and Guren could see him rearranging things in his mental timetable.

"No." Guren said bluntly, before leaning in to hiss. "You're going to be a bad influence. I can feel it. I don't need you near the kid anymore than you have to be." Shinya smirked proudly. "Besides. I'm better with close range fighting"

Shinya's smirk dropped. He turned to address Sayuri. "Can you help the kid move rooms?" Sayuri nodded. "Pack your stuff kid. I'll see you later" Guren said, walking out the door with a wave over his shoulder. Shinya shutting the door behind them as he followed.

"You three" He pointed at Goshi, Shigure and Mito. "We have work to do". The three grinned downright evilly and Guren smirked.

"Whatever you're about to do is no doubt highly unethical" Shinya said, Guren sighed and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"And?" Guren didn't care. _Brats deserve it. No-one bullies my…bullies anyone. Besides...it'll be like basic training._

"I want in" Shinya said dropping all humour. Guren raised an eyebrow. "What? It's my job as his-" Guren cut him off with an eye roll.

"You gotta stop saying that Shinya, you're embarrassing yourself" Guren taunted.  
"Saying what?" Goshi chimed in. Guren opened his mouth but Shinya got there first.  
"As I keep telling Guren, I'm clearly his Godfather" Shinya declared proudly. Goshi snorted.  
"No. That'd be me. I'm in Guren's squad" Goshi said firmly.  
"What does that have to do with anything? I'm his closest friend" Shinya argued.  
"I don't have friends" Guren said testily. Goshi and Shinya ignored him, as if he hadn't said a word.  
"I'm around the kid more than you, he knows me" Goshi pointed out.  
"He knows me too!"  
"Yeah…he just met you. I'm like a cool uncle already. Clearly I'm the better choice" Goshi said with a smirk and Guren watched as Shinya's eyes narrowed at the term.

"Yes. For corrupting him from an early age. I shudder to think what would happen to him if you where his guardian" Shinya sneered.

"Will you two shut up!" Guren shouted, smacking Goshi at the same time. Before he could continue another voice piped up.

"If anyone will look after Yuu if something happens to Guren…it'll be Sayuri or me" Mito said with a toss of her hair, stalking past the two of them.

"What?!" They both cried.

"Oh for the love of-" Guren started. This kids been here for a couple weeks...and my team is in damn chaos about who gets him if I die. I don't know whether to be insulted or amused. Damn kids causing chaos and he hasn't even been here long. _After this, I'm gonna have to cut the cord. None of them are getting near the kid._


	4. Chapter 4

Tension filled the chilly air. Guren squad, minus Sayuri but with the addition of Shinya, lurked in the growing shadows, waiting for their targets. None of them where sure how this was going to go, they all knew how they wanted it to go...they wanted it to be a success. They wanted to achieve their mission goal. But things didn't always go as planned. They just had to hope luck was with them. Guren was the one that spotted them approaching.

"Targets in sight. Ready Goshi?" Guren asked quietly. Goshi nodded, pipe at the ready. They waited for the targets to move in to position. "Now" Guren gave the order with relish and Goshi set his illusion magic to work. Guren allowed himself a small smirk and saw it mirrored on Goshi's face. _Who knew he could be so damn protective._

"This really is very unethical" Shinya said from his left. Guren sighed. This wasn't the first time Shinya had said it. Sure, it was unethical, morally wrong, whatever you wanted to call it. But at the same time...they had it coming. Besides. It was just a training exercise. _Not all of them are known about in advance. Defeats the point of training for an enemy that could appear at any time._

"Why are you still here?" he sighed. Shinya turned his gaze to the targets and his face changed. His gaze turning hard.

"I'm making sure you avenge our kid" Shinya said archly. Guren sighed even louder. _Why me. Am I an idiot magnet?_

As the squad watched, two familiar looking boys entered the square, surrounded by their friends. Goshi's magic started to surround them, creeping through the air and making it shimmer. Guren refused to feel bad. _No-one messes with idiot Yuu on my watch._

A vampire noble started to become visible through the shadows. Then another one. And another one. The boys didn't notice them until one of them appeared right in front of the pair. The boys looked up at the person blocking their way, and it bared its fangs. _This is it. This is the moment when the mission either succeeds or fails._ Guren thought as he watched the boys to see what they would do. They looked up at the vampire...and screamed. They grabbed on to each other, shrieking like a pair of little girls and Guren smirked.

"Mission success sir" Shigure reported.

"Not yet" Guren said cheerfully. His team all turned to look at him, unused to the tone. He kept his gaze on the boys. A standard training exercise was playing out. Vampire nobles surrounding the boys, the group of their friends, the civilians they have to protect. But despite the boys having started training, when faced with a vampire...it all went out the window. _And they think Yuu couldn't handle it._ Guren snorted as the vampires started to attack and the kids started to run, not even trying to fight. He'd hoped they'd do that.

"Shigure" he said. She stepped up and used her cursed gear to knock the boys off their feet. They hit the ground shrieking. Guren could hear Shinya chuckling. Evilly. The sound made him shudder. The boys struggled to their feet, veering away from an approaching vampire and heading towards Guren's vantage point. "Mito" he said, and the red head shot forward. She was wearing a hooded cloak, the boys unable to see her uniform would no doubt assume she was a vampire. _Perfect._ He watched as Mito engaged the pair, whose training so far had apparently gone out of the window as they failed to block any of her hits. _They kicked Yuu's ass but they can't even fight properly themselves, at least not under pressure. What makes them think they're so much better than him?_ Guren shook his head as Mito handed the kids their asses. She wasn't using any real force, no more than would be used in training.

"Shinya, you want a go?" he asked the silver haired man.

"Oh no. I'm just here to observe" Goshi snorted and Shinya turned to him. "What?"

"All I'm saying is I stuck up for the kid...clearly I'm the better choice" Goshi started but Guren hit him before he could continue.

"Don't start that again. Focus on the mission" he snapped. Guren flipped up his hood and joined the fray. One of the boys swung for him, but Guren easily caught it and sent the kid flying to the ground. The other came at him, and received the same treatment. He would have gone for a hit, but he didn't think he could restrain himself. _Bullies just piss me off in general..._ he justified. Within minutes, Mito and Guren had both boys finally down on the ground, completely beaten.

"Enough Goshi" Goshi dissipated the spell to reveal the boys friends, looking bewildered.

"What…it...it wasn't real?" one of the boys asked. Flushing red.

"Nope" Goshi said, grabbing the boys attention as he came to join Guren and Mito. Guren removed his hood. "Lieutenant Colonel Icinose!" they chorused. They caught sight of Shinya as he and Shigure came to join the group. "Major General Hiragi" they stared up in to the groups furious faces.

The boys swallowed and backed up a step.

"This was a surprise training exercise, you seemed to think so much of your fighting skills the other day, that we thought we'd test you out." Guren said coldly and the boys looked down at the ground.

"We aren't impressed" Shinya chimed in. "You showed none of the skill you should have gained this far in to your training, and that you seemed to think so highly of" The boys swallowed and refused to make eye contact.

"So. What have we learned children?" Guren asked menacingly.

"Um. That he can do cool illusions?" one boy said pointing at Goshi who just stared at him impassively.

"Wrong answer" Guren growled. "Now is not the time to be joking around. Not after that damn awful performance you just gave. You seemed to think you where better than Hyakuya, but I saw no evidence of that today." Guren growled.

"You know, when Yuu was faced with a vampire killing his own family…he tried to fight it off. Unlike you two, who can't even manage a training exercise. With fake vampires." Guren glared. "It's not so funny when you're the ones facing down a vampire on a rampage. Is it?" Guren said forcefully.

"Members of the Imperial Demon Army do not run screaming from vampires" Shinya said disapprovingly. "And you think you can fight vampires better than others." Shinya snorted.

"I'd think twice before bullying the Lieutenant Colonels kid boys" Goshi said, smirking when Guren turned his glare on him briefly.

"Do it again and I'll gouge your eyes out" Shigure informed the boys, who both blanched.

"Too far Shigure" Mito chipped in, before turning her gaze to the two boys. "If we hear of it again, you'll be dealing with us." She said, flexing her hand. The boys looked back at Guren, gulping.

"From now on. You leave Yuu alone. I'm sure you understand what he's been through and are full of compassion. Right?" Guren said menacingly.

"Y-y-y-yes" They stuttered.

"Go. Do not come to my attention again." Guren snapped and the two boys ran off.

Guren heard sniffling behind him and turned to find Shinya and Goshi wiping fake tears. "Look at our Guren being so overprotective of his-"

"Don't" Guren snapped at Shinya, whacking Goshi yet again.

"Hey, how come you never hit Shinya?!" Goshi complained rubbing his arm.

"He could never hurt the Godfather of his child" Shinya proclaimed. Guren pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath before he lost it. _Idiots._

* * *

Guren had been having a good nights sleep for once. The kid had slept through the night, and he'd been having a lovely dream…before it was interrupted at the crack of dawn by the pint sized pain in the ass bursting through his door, _I really need to remember to lock that,_ and launching himself at Guren. Nearly knocking the wind out of him as he landed on his stomach.

"What the hell do you want?" Guren snarled.

"STUPID GUREN! I TOLD YOU YOU'D MAKE IT WORSE" Yuu yelled in his ear. Guren winced at the loudness and proximity of the yelling.

"What do you mean?" he said distractedly, his sleep fogged brain struggling to understand.

"Everyone's acting weird, like they have to be my friend or something" Yuu complained. "I know you did something!" he accused.

"I didn't do anything kid." Guren said irritably. _That's gratitude for you._

"But…you must have" Yuu said, frowning. Guren smirked.

"Maybe they found out you moved to the big boys barracks" Guren said, expecting to get a rise out of the kid, but he wasn't paying attention, too lost in thought.

"So now I'm here….I don't have to hang out with the other kids anymore right? Don't have to make friends with them? Because I'm with you guys?" Yuu asked thoughtfully. Guren groaned, he just knew this was going to come around and bite him on the ass.

"Whatever you want kid" Guren said tiredly, closing his eyes and hoping to return to his dream. All was quiet for a few moments. He felt hoping building, sleep within reach...but it was shattered.

"GUREN WAKE UUPP" Yuu screeched in his ear and shoved his shoulder. Guren started awake, eyes snapping open.

"What now?!" He snapped.

"If I don't have to hang out with the other kids because I'm in your barracks….then that means…I can hang out with you!" Yuu cried. Guren let his head drop back to the pillow with a thunk. _Because you didn't already do that before._ An idea suddenly came to Guren. It was risky, he'd been determined to keep the two separated but that had been when he'd been getting enough sleep. When he was well rested and in good spirits. Not exhausted and cranky and kind of wanting someone else to suffer, like he had to. On the one hand...it could be a bad influence on Yuu…give the kid ideas. Make things worse. But on the other it might be worth it for some extra and much needed sleep. After debating with himself for a few moments, he decided to take the risk. _Hey. He wanted some of the responsibility right? I should be able to pawn him off._

"Hey Yuu…you know who you should hang out with?" Yuu shook his head, looking at him curiously.

"Who?"

"Shinya. He's so lonely, poor guy. He'd love to hang out with you" Guren said with a slight smirk. Yuu blinked at him.

"But I want to hang out with you" He stated and Guren groaned internally.

"Why?" Guren said exasperatedly.

"Because you promised to teach me how to kill the vampires. And you said you'd train me, so get UPPPP!" Yuu yelled, shoving Guren. Guren would never admit to the smile that fought it's way to his face, or the warm feeling Yuu's words gave him. Ever.


End file.
